Always
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: Piccolo's pov of his and Gohan's relationship. Covers most of the dragon ball z saga.


Always  
  
Midget: This is a songfic to the song You'll Be In My Heart, by Phil Collins. In this I'm taking a look at the relationship between Gohan and Piccolo from Piccolo's point of view. I know there are already several of these, but I just couldn't help myself. The timeline for this spans most of the DBZ series. I hope you enjoy my interpretation.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Gohan, or Piccolo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will take protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
~~~~~~~~After the battle with Radditz~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo stared silently at the weeping boy from his position several feet above and away from his young student. It had been several days since he brought the brat out here to train and still the boy was helpless. He growled as he remembered that if he hadn't been there the boy would have been dead by now.  
  
A snort came from him as he wondered yet again why he couldn't just leave the boy. It wasn't like he was doing the little brat any good, besides keeping him alive. The brat would probably just die in the battle anyways, the way this was going. As far as he was concerned, this was turning out to be a waste of time. For some reason, though, he couldn't bring himself to leave until he at least knew that the boy would survive.  
  
*That will be a while,* Piccolo thought sourly.  
  
When the broken-hearted sobs dwindled to forlorn whimpers Piccolo found himself fighting the urge to comfort the boy. He was not happy.  
  
*This is ridiculous!* he thought angrily, preparing to leave. Something held him back, though.  
  
Shortly afterwards the little boy fell asleep, curled into a small ball. Every now and then a whimper would come from the sleeping form, but soon even those stopped. Piccolo sighed in relief as he settled himself for the night.  
  
*Finally! Now I don't have to worry about his whining.* He glanced at the still form, his expression bewildered. *I just don't understand it. Why am I affected by this boy, the son of my enemy? What is it about him that gets to me? Why can't I just turn my back and walk away? Huh? WHY??*  
  
Piccolo didn't have any answers for his questions. He'd never dealt with such a situation before. How was someone who had never felt anything before except pain, anger, and hatred all of his life supposed to know about any other emotions?  
  
Looking back at the cause of his confusion, the only thing he could say was, "Don't worry, kid, I'll take care of you. You have nothing to fear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Six months later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting silently with his back toward the boy, Piccolo tried to meditate. His concentration was disturbed by the sound of the boy's chatter. Growling he said, "Be quiet!"  
  
A short time later the boy was asleep. Piccolo waited until he was sure the boy would not wake up, them he turned around to stare at him for a moment. There was a puzzled frown on his face.  
  
*Why did he do it? Why did he turn his back on the one thing he'd been trying to get to all this time, his home? Was it just because he wanted to save the earth, or could it be something more? He called me his friend, but I don't know what a friend is. Is that why he came with me?* Piccolo was still very confused about his feelings. His thoughts constantly tortured him unless he was training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~About six months later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!!!!!!" Gohan shouted, rushing to Piccolo's side. Tearfully, he asked, "Why?"  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes slowly, feeling his energy fading rapidly. The pain in Gohan's voice gave him the extra he needed to reassure his young friend. He barely managed to move his hand toward Gohan and he almost smiled when the boy immediately took it. Too tired now to speak, he relies on the telepathic bond they had developed.  
  
^You may not remember it, but I promised you that I would protect you so that's what I did. Don't cry, Gohan. I'll always be with and I'll be watching you from where ever they stick me. We'll ... see ... each ... other ... again!^ With his last words Piccolo's heart stopped. A moment later he faded away.  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I'll be here, don't you cry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~On Snake Way~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, this ain't so bad," Yamcha announces cheerfully, grinning back at the rest of the group. "Although it is a bit boring."  
  
"You're right about that," Tien replies wryly. "I'll be glad when we've gotten to our destination."  
  
"I bet we get to King Kai's house soon," Chaoutzu says excitedly. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Me either," the other two chorus.  
  
The conversation breaks down as they begin to tease each other. Neither of the three pays any attention to the fourth member of their group.  
  
Piccolo snorted in derision. He couldn't understand how they'd lasted as long as they did. All three were pathetic fighters.  
  
Ignoring them, Piccolo let his thoughts wander. Not surprisingly he found himself thinking about Gohan. *I wonder what my little friend is doing now. Probably making trouble. He's good at that.*  
  
A slight smile crossed his face at the thought. He was reminded of what King Yama had told them about the end of the fight, just before they started along Snake Way. Piccolo was full of pride for Gohan, who had managed to hang in there and even help defeat Vegeta in the end. For such a little guy, he sure was string.  
  
His smile widened slightly as Piccolo considered giving Gohan a hug as soon as he got back. Not surprisingly, he decided against it. After years of being alone, as much by choice as for any other reason, he didn't like anything coming in his personal space unless he was fighting. It was so ingrained in him that he doubted he could get past it, even for Gohan. He might be able to, but it wasn't likely.  
  
*It doesn't really matter. Even if I never hold him he will stay sheltered in my heart. Ahh, I sound like a sentimental fool!* Piccolo frowned at himself, not even noticing when the other three started to edge away from him.  
  
~~~~During Gohan and Krillin's battle with the first member of the Ginyu force~~~~~  
  
*Through our bond I can feel it, the effects of the freeze attack that strange alien has put him under. I can feel his terror reaching out to me, begging me for help as the second attack comes closer. I must do something!* "Gohan!" Piccolo shouts, concentrating.  
  
Everyone else on King Kai's planet jumps, startled. They stare at him for a moment, puzzled by his sudden cry.  
  
Something catches King Kai's attention and he turns his concentration back to Namek. Gohan and Krillin are now free from the paralysis that had gripped them. Silently, King Kai turns to regard Piccolo curiously.  
  
*How did he know something was wrong when I didn't say anything to him? Did he affect the battle on Namek so that the boy could get free? Could it be that there is a bond between them that not even death has been able to break?* These questions and more swirled inside his mind, almost making him dizzy.  
  
^Piccolo,^ Gohan's mind cries happily. ^Thank you.^  
  
Piccolo smiles, responding even though he knows that Gohan won't hear his words from the planet he is on. ^Anytime, kid. I'm still here, just like I said I would be.^  
  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~After the Garlic, Jr. Saga~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kami looks at Piccolo with a confused expression. "What is it about Gohan that has made you change so much?"  
  
"What does it matter to you," Piccolo retorts with a smirk.  
  
"Piccolo," Kami says warningly.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, anyways, so why bother," Piccolo tells him coldly.  
  
Kami frowns a little in frustration. "Well, it can't be that strong or you wouldn't have fooled him or beat him up the way you did," he prodded, hoping for a reaction.  
  
Piccolo sneered as he replied in a superior tone, "That just shows how little you know."  
  
Mr. Popo watched with wide eyes as Kami stalked back inside to his throne. He stopped Piccolo before he left.  
  
"Piccolo, I just want to tell you that I have a pretty good idea about the bond between you and Gohan," he says quietly.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Piccolo asks in a disbelieving tone.  
  
Mr. Popo only nods his head wisely. "You see, I have served the Kamis for as long as I can remember, but I have never really been friends with one until the present Kami. Some think our friendship is as strange as the one between you and Gohan because he is a Namek and I am a Genie. That hasn't stopped us from being friends. It doesn't really matter what race we are because inside we're pretty much the same. I know that you and Gohan feel the same way. Kami would understand, if he weren't as blinded by his confusion over the changes in you."  
  
"Whatever," Piccolo replies with a snort. Just as he is about to take off he calls over his shoulder softly, "Thanks for understanding."  
  
  
Don't listen to them cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
When Destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together  
  
~~~~~~During the three years of preparing for the androids~~~~~~~  
  
There she goes again, talking badly about me. I can't blame her. After all, I did take Gohan away for a few years. That doesn't mean that I have to like it. She doesn't know anything about the things we've been through together. Oh well, it makes no difference.  
  
For what seems like the thousandth time I wonder why I agreed to this and why I'm still here. I know, even if I don't really want to admit it. It's because I need Gohan's friendship. He's the one person who has only seen the good in me, even when he was cursing me.  
  
Goku is beginning to understand. It's taking time, but he's getting there. At least he can understand the pride I feel when I watch Gohan working so hard.  
  
When he sees how determined Gohan is, he smiles, feeling a little better about this training. It's the only thing they can do to help him in this fight and both he and Goku know that it's going to be quite a fight. They'll need him if things get tough.  
  
~~~~~~~When Piccolo watches Goku take Gohan to train~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo can't help but feel a little envious of Goku. He was getting to spend a year in the room of Space and Time training with Gohan. If he could, Piccolo would go with Gohan. His little friend was his favorite sparring partner. Goku was next because he presented an interesting challenge.  
  
Silently he watches as Gohan puts his hand in his father's. His serious face tells them both that he knows he going to prepare for his destiny, which is to help defend the earth from any threat. He glances at Piccolo, who gives him a reassuring smile.  
  
^Get strong, kid. This will be the first time you train without me, but I know you'll keep it together. Come back ready to fight and defeat that monster,^ Piccolo thinks softly, not wanting Gohan to over-hear. ^When we're both finished preparing we'll show him!^  
  
  
Chorus:  
'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
I'll be there for you always, always and in all ways  
Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Years after GT~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan and Piccolo sit at the edge of Kami's lookout. They talk about the years since they first met as they watch the clouds roll by. Piccolo is starting to resemble the previous Kami now, his age finally beginning to catch up with him. Gohan has gray strands showing in his hair, making it the color of salt-and-pepper mixed together. Their bodies are still honed, at least as honed as they could be at their ages.   
  
They had lasted longer than most, but both knew they wouldn't be lasting much longer. Gohan couldn't live forever and he missed his friends and family that had passed on before him too badly to want to. Piccolo didn't want to live without his best friend. So they planned to go together.  
  
Trunks had prepared their ship. They were scheduled to leave the next day, but they decided to leave after the farewell party. Both felt that their time on earth had come and gone. Now they were going to go enjoy what little time they had left in the mortal world.  
  
That night they sped away in their spaceship. As they settled back in their seats Gohan said quietly, "Well, we're together again, my friend."  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo replied mildly.  
  
"You know, you've been best friend, mentor, father, and brother all rolled into one for me," Gohan told him thoughtfully. He looked Piccolo in the eyes. "Thank you for being whatever I needed you to be whenever I needed it. It's meant a lot to me."  
  
"I told you once, Gohan, that I'll always be here for you and I still mean it," Piccolo informs him gruffly, but he can't keep the tear in his eye hidden.  
  
Gohan smiles in understanding. "Every time I look over my shoulder you're there," he agrees calmly. "And you always will be. Just as I will do the same for you."  
  
"That's the way it works," Piccolo says gruffly.  
  
They smile as they lean back in their chairs. With no idea of where to go, they let fate guide their ship. It was enough for both to know that the other was with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how was it? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading this.  
  



End file.
